millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Swordswoman of the Boiling Sands/@comment-27343892-20151204184936
Hey all I'm relatively new to the game, only been playing for a few months and I haven't really gotten into the Urgent Missions yet (dabbled a bit in the previous one and snagged a copy of Elaine but that's pretty much it) but I've put a lot of effort into raising my units and I did buy some crystals for summonings. Please take a look at my roster and give me your opinion on whether I'm ready to start trying the Urgent Missions seriously. I will make note of unit cost or skill level if I have CR'd/SU'd the unit. Prince Level 113 Soldiers: Phyllis: 50CC46, max affection, Skill Level 2/5, UP 9 Katie: 50CC47, max affection, Skill Level 3/5 3 Bronze 40s for rush maps such as Spirit Rescue H Archers: Soma: 50CC48, max affection, Skill Level 3/5, UP 10 Daniela lvl 21, 25% affection Spica: lvl 27, 0% affection (just got her yesterday actually) Bashira: lvl 37, 50% affection Witches: Calliope: 50CC35, max affection, Skill Level 2/5, UP 11, spare copy for Yuyu/Cloris CC Cloris: lvl 40, 38% affection Yuyu: lvl 46, 0% affection Valkyrie: Elaine: 50CC14, max affection, Skill Level 4/5, UP 14 Healers: Camilla: 50CC58, max affection Iris: 50CC54, max affection Fedora lvl 28, 0% affection Alissa default level 1, 32% affection Dorca: lvl 20, 0% affection but have 3 so could CR her Heavy Armors: Leanne: 50CC30, max affection Skill Level 2/5, UP 20 Deine: lvl 50, 50% affection, waiting for a silver soldier to CC her; lucked out and got a 2nd one, figure I'll CR/SU her after I'm able to promote her (to not waste the massive XP from using a black unit in combination) Mages: Valerie: lvl 32, UP 27 Pallis: lvl 22 Barbastroff: 50CC14 Princesses: Sherry: lvl 56, max affection Themis: lvl 5, 0% affection Rogues: Berna: lvl 22, 30% affection Betty: lvl 5, 0% affection Cypria: lvl 20, 30% affection Cecily: lvl 10, 0% affection, UP 6, 2 spare copies, saving for Berna/Cypria CC. Harissa: lvl 1, 21% affection Others:Marius: 50CC24, 11% trust Lyla: lvl 6, 4% affection Uzume: lvl 30, 31% affection, Skill Level 2/5, UP 18 Shizuka: lvl 1, 30% affection Liddy: lvl 1, 0% affection Holding onto for CC'ing: Bernard (Heavy Armor) and Leanne (lvl 1 basic version) for Deine Laurenx2 and Soma (lvl 1 basic version) for Bashira/Spica Calliope for Cloris/Yuyu Mortimer (Bandit) for if I do go for CC'ing Lyla 3 copies of Dorca (CR or CC fodder for Fedora?) Valeria (lvl 1 basic version) for Pallis Elaine (lvl 1 basic version) for either CR'ing my CC'd one further or CC'ing Uzume OK other than the general state of readiness... Cypria/Berna/Both? Is Betty worth anything with the other two around? CR + CC Dorca or CC Fedora? Yuyu or Cloris? Spica or Bashira? Thinking Spica simply cuz i can farm extra copies for SU/CR Bother promoting Daniela with Spica and Bashira around and Soma already almost maxed? Raise Lyla/Shizuka/Liddy/Themis? Use Uzume (she's leveled and CR'd/SU'd cuz i got a 2nd copy, but haven't tried using her)? Was thinking of keeping the CR'd Valerie unpromoted for a cheaper mage in rush maps, good idea? Was going to raise Pallis but should that be very low on the totem pole due to Barbastroff and Marius? ...Yeah kind of got carried away with summons and now have so many new higher tier units and not sure which to use and which to keep for my harem only lol. I can grind up levels without much difficulty so if any of the low leveled people are super useful I'll be happy to raise them. Advice appreciated and thanks in advance!